


Sweet Punishment

by drowningintonothing



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Cum Play, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Strawberries, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammi loves the MacManus twins. She loves to punish them and get punished by them. She loves strawberries, Connor loves rope and Murphy likes to taste different things. MacManus threesome, written as Request for my beautiful Queen Sammi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrIsh_Misfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/gifts).



> This is a One-shot for Sammi. She asked me to write something for her. Well, here it is.  
> MacManus-threesome.

They were running late and when she hated one thing, then when she was horny and her two sexy men came home late. Sammi knew that both of them were working and it wasn't their fault but she would punish them for letting her wait.They know that and sometimes she thinks they do it on purpose, just so she would tie them up with rope. Connor always had a thing for ropes and Murphy usually does what he was told to do.

It's been years since they met at a bar and she never left their side. The first night was a threesome she hadn't imagined ever. Both boys were so in sync that they drove her crazy with their kissing, touching and thrusts.

Sammi looked to the door of her apartment when both entered, laughing and talking. They stopped instantly when they saw her, only wearing underwear, leaning on the kitchen table. Connor gave Murphy a "I told you so"-Look and both got rid of their jackets and rosarys.

"Sorry we are late, lass", Murphy mumbled.  
"Aye. Sorry Ma'am." Connor smiled and was the first one approaching her, Murphy following him on foot. Both placed themselves in front of her and she smiled and gave them both a kiss. As much as she liked to play dirty, she also liked to get their full attention. Both of the twins were incredibly good looking and incredibly hot. But what made them even more intresting, was the way they treated her. Always with a lot of respect and always obeying her needs. Today she needed a bit dirty playing, so after kissing them both, Sammi commanded:  
"Get rid of yer clothes. Murph' undress yer brother for me and Conn' undress Murph'." They smirked at each other and moved closer. Connor kissed his brother on his right cheek, knowing, that Sammi liked when they touched each other like this. He slowly moved his hands under Murphy's shirt and pulled it over his head. After that Murphy did the same to Connor, leaving his hands on his waist after he had thrown the shirt on the floor. Murphy moved forward, putting a kiss to Connor's neck and started unbuttoning his Jeans.

Sammi watched them both as they stripped for her and she couldn't help herself but get wet just by the sight of them touching each other. When they were done, she told them to stand back to back to each other and then Sammi started to wrap rope around them. Binding them together like one bundle. The twins were silent, they could feel their asses pressing at each other and their hands were slightly touching. Sammi examined her work and smiled. "Well boys, yeh look good like tha'. A beautiful present for yer Lady. Yeh like it?"  
"Yes Ma'am", both of them answered unisono.  
"Good. Are yeh hungry?" Usually they were hungry after work and she had prepared dinner but first things first. Pleasure.  
"Yes Ma'am", Murphy replied.  
She walked over to the fridge, grabs a bowl with strawberries and cream. She placed herself in front of Connor and started eating the delicious fruits. He looked at her mouth and she could swear he was getting hard. Connor was all about mouthes and kissing. Murphy, with his oral fixation, loved to do things with his mouth. Sometimes, only sometimes, she wished Murphy would do something to Connor, with his mouth. She went over to Connor and put some of the cream on her finger and let him lick it away. Then she put some of it on his nipples and started sucking, which made him moan and she could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. "Yer gettin' all excited abou' tha'?"  
"Yes."  
She smirked and took another Strawberry from the bowl and took it in her mouth, then let Connor bite the other half and they were kissing, still with the fruit in their mouthes. It tasted like heaven. When she had enough of Connor she changed to Murphy, doing the same thing to him and when they were both aroused, she sat down on a chair, eating strawberries and watch their arousal soften.  
Sammi loved to play with them and they loved it too. She could see Murphy playing with Connor's fingers and again she thought, how nice it would be if they would touch each other in front of her. Well, maybe next time she orders them to make out with each other.  
Sammi moved towards Murphy, kissing him and he responded, with getting a hard-on. As soon as he was hard, she changed the man. Kissing Connor, playing with his stubble and sliding her hands up and down his sides. When he was aroused too, she changed to Murphy again, she got down on her knees, to do what she loved the most.  
She sucked Murphy's dick, playing with his balls, while he was moaning and groaning. She reached around his body and grabbed Connor's dick. Sucking one brother and stroking the other. Connor's head moved to see her do it and he said: "Fuck, lass, stop or I'll come." Sammi stopped, Connor wasn't allowed to come yet. She concentrated on Murphy, who was watching her suck his dick, his pupils blown from lust and she felt him moving. But the rope wouldn't allow them to move any inch. She smirked, let go of the cock in her mouth and said: "Yeh better stand still or I will punish yeh." Murphy nodded and she went back to his cock. Taking him all in, without gagging. Murphy's groan was louder now and she knew it wouldn't take long until ge came.  
She stopped sucking and kissed his tip, swirled her tongue around it and kissed his balls, sucked on them and bit down on his thighs. "Fuck", he mumbled and she stood up, kissed his collarbone, his earlobe and his lips, while her hand pinched against his nipples.  
"Yeh want me to finish?"  
"Aye."  
"Beg for it."  
"Please, Ma'am. Let me come."  
"Good Boy."  
She got back on her knees, sucking Murphy, reaching again for Connor's dick, to make him moan. Then again she concentrated on Murphy and his moans were getting louder and he was biting his lip. She could feel his erection pulsating and knew he was coming. When he did, she took all of it, but didn't swallow. She left it in her mouth, went over to Connor and started kissing him, still Murphy's cum on her tongue. She shared it with him and he didn't complain. When she broke the kiss, he said: "Let me lick tha' from yer face." And he started licking some of the drops from her chin, that had escaped her mouth while they kissed.  
When he was done she got down on her knees and started the same procedure with the older twin. Sharing his cum with Murphy, who licked his lips afterwards and whispered: "More."  
"Later, Baby, later."  
Her hands grabbed the bowl with Strawberries and let Connor and Murphy eat one. As much as she liked to play with them, it was time they played with her. The real punishment for both of them was not to be able to touch her. Sammi smirked, she thought she had punished them enough for now, because her panties were so wet, she needed them now. She started to get rid of the rope and when she was done she walked over to the bedroom, both men following her. Connor carring the bowl and the cream.  
She placed herself on the bed and waited for her men. "Now lass, yer ready for yer own punishment?"  
"Yes, Sir", she answered and looked at Murphy, who was holding the rope in his hand. "Take off your underwear", he commanded. Sammi was a bit irritated by Murphy's commands. Usually Connor was the one speaking. But Connor was watching both of them and when Sammi was done taking her clothes off, Murphy tied her to the bed, so that she couldn't move her hands. As soon as he was done, Connor placed himself behind Murphy and started kissing his brothers neck, his hands playing with his brothers nipples. Murphy moved his head so he could kiss Connor and Sammi started to get crazy, watching them do that. They continued until they were both hard and she was waiting for Murphy to turn around and grab Connor's dick but the guys smirked down on her and both were placing themselves next to her. "Yeh really think we would do tha'?"  
She nodded. "Nah. Wha' would be the fun in tha'?", Connor asked.  
He grabbed the cream and put some on each of her breasts, both promptly sucking her nipples. Their hands were touching her whole body, leaving goosebumps on her skin. Sammi was going nuts with all their touching, arousing her but not touch her THERE.  
"Please, Sir", she said and looked to Connor.  
Connor just shook his head and started touching himself. Murphy on the other side, did the same and soon they were both moaning next to her. They stopped after some strokes and Murphy moved inbetween her legs, croaching down until his head was between her thighs. He started kissing her legs, her pubic hair and then very slowly moved his tongue over her clit. Sammi pressed her feet onto the bed and raised her hip. Connor chuckled. "Me brother's tongue makes yeh feel good." Connor started kissing her and playing with her nipples, while Murphy was eating her out. His tongue was everywhere and he licked wherever he could, until she was moaning into Connor's mouth. Her orgasm hit her with an unbelievable intensity. Murphy was kissing his way up to her mouth, while Connor moved between her legs, pushing into her, his thrusts were fast and hard. Sammi loved to hear the sound of flesh bouncing against each other and she loved the sounds Connor made with every thrust. Murphy was blocking her view because he was sitting on her stomach, inches away from his brother. He leaned back so Connor could reach his neck and shoulder, Murphy turned around and started kissing Connor. sammi moaned. "Fuck", she mumbled and felt her second orgasm already building up.  
The younger twin turned around again and started kissing Sammi. She could feel his dick pressing between her boobs, when he started to move back and forth, his hands pressing them together, causing friction on his manhood. All three of them started to make louder sounds and Murphy stopped moving his hips, let go of her boobs and waited for his brother to come. Connor did so and Sammi had her second orgasm that night. Oh yes the guys were punishing her. She knew this wasn't over. Murphy started feeding her strawberries and licked some juice from her lips, his eyes fixed on her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear: "Yeh kno' I love yeh, righ'?"  
She nodded and smiled. "How d'yeh want me to fuck yeh?"  
"From behind", she answered.  
"Aye Ma'am"; Murphy replied and opened the knots from the rope. She placed herself so that Murphy could easily push into her and so he did. He started slowly, touching her waist, her back, putting kisses to her skin. That was typical for Murphy, he was the loving one, the slower one and the one that was always afraid to hurt her but sometimes in rare moments, he was rough and hard and lost every control. That's what she loved about both of them, they were unpredictable. Just like now, when Murphy suddenly started to slam in and out of her, wild and hard. While Connor placed himself under her, kissing her, playing with her breasts and whispering sweet things into her ear: "I love yeh Sammi. Yer so beautiful. Yeh like the way me little brother fucks yeh?"  
Sammi only nodded. "Yer like him more than me?"  
"No. Sir. No."  
"Good lass." Connor's hand moved down her stomach and found her clit, gently rubbing it, while his brother was fucking her. She knew she would come a third time and she knew this was going to be a very long night, ending with all three of them exhausted.

Three hours and multiple orgasms later, they found themselves naked in the kitchen, eating strawberries and cream, drinking tea and kissing each other, telling each other how much they love one another. Sammi was glad they had them, they protected her and cared for her and most certainly she cared for them. She could watch them all day long doing their things. She loved when Murphy was cleaning their weapons, while Connor was brooding over some plans. They may be killers, but they were also killers in bed. Once they wanted her to decide between them but they soon found each other accepting that they can't live apart from each other and that it was okay to share a girl. And Sammi, wouldn't want it any other way because she loved them both. 


End file.
